


Addiction (The Heat We Make)

by DragonEgg



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEgg/pseuds/DragonEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami have some alone time after Asami makes an invention that is truly something "special". I like to think of this as a continuation of the very first time they've had sex and I wanted to show how their sex life is going now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction (The Heat We Make)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short (and I do mean incredibly short) story that I wrote about a year back. I sent it to a friend on Tumblr who really, really loved korrasami smut. It came at a time when I started getting into it a lot. So here it is, edited a little bit into a short page of smuttiness.

Korra and Asami each had a favorite place to touch when it came to having sex.

Korra had her favorite places; Asami's pert breasts, pink stiff nipples, her deliciously thick, rosy cheeked ass, the sensitive spot between her thighs, her swan-like neck... her everything, really.

Asami was pretty much the same, but something turned her on about Korra that she never expected to. It was Korra's muscular back, her abs, but don't even get her started on those thighs. Because honestly? Those thighs drove her mad. Asami would sit, massage, and work between those thighs all day long if she wanted to.

 

Everything between these two was a turn on, though.

 

Asami would grow hot and heavy by every single inch of Korra’s muscles, and when her lover would flex (on purpose or accident), she'd find herself subconsciously biting her lip in a failed attempt to control her needs. In the most intimate moments when their bodies were wiring down from their love making, Asami would trace the scars on Korra’s broad back. She'd kiss the hickeys and bruises she left from sex, which caused her love to purr in satisfaction. As soon as Korra flexed those taught, tight, muscles, Asami couldn't help but flip Korra on her back and take her right there.  

Korra loved Asami’s figure. Contrary to popular belief, Asami’s skin wasn’t all that smooth. Her hands were calloused from her job, and there was the faintest touch of muscle in her arms and legs that Korra could feel when they got intimate. Her stomach, smooth (and slightly squishy) in appearance but faint with muscle underneath. The places Asami was obviously soft were her ass and her breasts. Korra loved touching Asami, but she loved to rub her face between those breasts. They’d fit in her hands so easily and were so very sensitive, even to the faintest blow of air. 

These two could go on all night long. Even into the early day hours of the morning. Sex was like an addiction. An addiction like no other.

 

During an experiment with a new invention Asami made called a "strap-on", Korra and Asami took their time enjoying each others bodies with it.

 

They were in Asami’s garage, Korra slipped on the strap, sat in the chair, and Asami went for a ride.

Ten seconds in and they were already sweating profusely.

 

Asami was bouncing in Korra’s lap, her arms wrapped around her muscular lovers neck, as she hissed at the member rubbing against that magic spot inside of her. Korra was enjoying the feeling of scratches Asami left as that motivated her to pump deeper inside.

Korra rotated her hips slowly as she sucked ardently on Asami's breasts. Asami lulled her head back and soon grounded her hips down, moving from side to side, clearly enjoying the pleasure. “Ohhh…” She moaned lowly in Korra’s ear, “Mmm, yeah... spread me… fuck me, baby…” Korra smacked her ass once until she began to slowly spread Asami’s folds more, so she could pump quickly into her love.

“Like that, Mimi?” Korra smirked. Instead of an answer Asami began to tremble and moan louder. Sweat was covering her chest, dripping down her pert, pink, nipples as Korra sucked the wet tips until they were completely stiff. 

“OHHH... You hit that spot so good, baby..." Asami gave a loud gasp as she gave a mild buck. "Mmm, yeah…” Asami whispered, already about to cum. She was a bit ashamed to be almost there, but Korras was too damn good at sex. 

Then Korra pulled out.

"Wha-?" Asami was about to throw a fit, but she felt herself being lifted. Korra, with her wonderful strength, lifted her girlfriend onto her work bench, and Asami laid back with an audible gasp with arousal shining through her eyes. She smiled at what her girlfriend was about to do. Korra spread her lovers legs far apart and slowly sunk herself into Asami's welcoming opening. Asami was so turned on, she was dripping onto the table. "Oh my... oooh, BABY... mhmm... yeah..."

Even though this was Korra's first time using this device, she was a natural. She rotated her hips, ground herself deep and fast, then hard and slow. Somehow, Korra was able to hit that magical spot each time. Asami loved the filling feeling either way. Korra could definitely tell, especially by the expressions on Asami's face. Her red painted nails dug into her  muscular but plump ass, she must've hit the right spot once again.

"Ohh, baby... oh baby, yes! Right there, ooh right there! Don't stop! Don't stop, baby!" Asami felt a particular spot being rubbed and her toes began to curl. She swiftly wrapped her legs around Korra's hips to keep her there.

As Korra continued to pump, she examined Asamis beautifully curvy body. She noticed the way her breasts jiggled with each pump, how she was blushing all over her body; it reached her cheeks, ears, and chest. Korra loved how hot her body got and how the light peach fuzzed hairs would stick up every time Korra massaged her breasts. She loved the way Asamis stiff, pink, nipples would stick up between her fingers. She loved how Asami completely surrendered herself to Korra, throwing her hands above her head, and gripping the edge of the work table.

Korra gave Asami all she got.

The noises Asami made though? Turned her on something fierce. She was starting to get wet as well.

"Yeah, I like that..." Korra panted as she kept thrusting.

"Mmm, y-you like what?" She tried to focus but the pleasure was so good.

"I like it when you call me baby. It's turning me on," Korra pumped even faster and started grinding deeper into Asami, tenderly touching her lips with her thumbs, moving all the way down her neck, down to her sweaty, heaving chest to flick at those delicious pink nipples again.

The mix of both pleasures, got Asami to wail out, "OHHH, BABY!"

“Oh that's it. Cum Mimi, cum for me, baby. I know you feel it building. Just let go for me. You don't have to hold it any longer," Korra huffed out as she held Asami tight, still pumping as fast her hips and thighs would let her. She then let her hands roam all over Asami's gorgeous, voluptuous body.

 "You have no idea how much I fucking want to! You're fucking me so good though!" Asami bucked high off the table, but bit her lip to silence herself, gripping the edge of the work table harder, until her knuckles turned red.

Korra felt a large pang of pride, smiling as she ground her hips even harder. She leaned into Asami's body more, climbing on top of her love, until she too, was on the work table. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, pumping and grinding all at the same time, knowing exactly where to touch, kiss, and lick all over Asami's body. Then Korra reached her hand down to rub away at Asami's clit. 

 

That was what broke Asami.

Asami went dead silent as Korra thrust deeper. The feeling of her girlfriends member sliding in and out, rubbing against her spot, got her reeling. The feeling of her clit getting pinched in one hand, as one nipple was being sucked mercilessly and the other was flicked, sent Asami's senses into overdrive. Especially at the noises being made throughout the room. The only sounds heard were of slapping skin, the squelching sound of the member going in and out of Asami (her juices were running down her cheeks and even landed on Korras thighs), the squeaking of the work tables legs, and Korra’s primal grunts that got Asami so hot, it almost blinded her. Korra noticed Asami’s eyes squeezed shut, her mouth of gape, and flushed cheeks. She smiled devilishly, knowing she was the cause of all these expressions.

 

Soon enough, Asamis thighs shuddered uncontrollably.

 

"OH, SPIRITS, KORRA!" Asami clamped onto the member as she reached orgasm, bucking hard, crossing her legs tighter around Korra's waist. Asami mewled so loud, it echoed out in the garage. 

Korra prayed that people outside wouldn't hear (but deep inside she felt a bit of pride at that).

"OH! Ohh! Ohhh..." Asami moaned out, slowly relaxing.

The couple kissed slowly after winding down, Korra rubbing Asami’s sweaty back and Asami rubbing Korra’s sweaty neck.

“Ohh, baby. Ohh…” One final whispered huff was heard from Asami.

Korra took her time to lift herself off of Asami so she could let the flustered woman breathe.

“Fuuuck...” Korra let out a long huff, which made Asami giggle. Korra ended up flopping to the side just so she could lay next to Asami. As soon as they turned to one another, they began to chuckle, but soon, they could kiss slowly and gently, feeling each others hot bodies in the afterglow.

 

"I love you, Korra," Asami whispered against Korra’s lips. 

"I love you too, Asami," Korra husked out, peppering kisses along Asami’s neck.

"You sound so exhausted..." Asami tiredly spoke into Korra’s hair. "Poor baby."

"Me? What about you?" Korra chuckled out.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine sweetheart..." Even after orgasm, Asami was still dripping with sex appeal; rubbing her inner thighs as Korra stared hypnotized. "That was wonderful..." 

"Well, I'm fine Mimi," Korra smiled, loving the way Asami scooted closer to her to comb her fingers in her hair. "Really, I am."

They were eventually pulled into another long, drawn out kiss, before they walked back inside.

 

"Okay, Korra... But..." Asami’s fingers trailed down past Korra’s rock hard abs, just to cup her sex. Korra moaned out loud and rolled her head back, giving into the short pleasure, but soon something slipped inside of Korra. A couple of fingers and a thumb rubbing away at her protruding clit. "Why don't we go upstairs and have ourselves a bath? A nice long bath..."

"Mmm, ohh Asami, that feels nice." Korra wrapped her tired arms around Asamis smooth waist. "What're you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna take care of you... baby..."

Utterly hypnotized by her girlfriends gaze, Korra nodded and smiled. "Okay..."

 

The two were already on each other as they walked throughout the house, groping each other, kissing, unable to keep each others hands off of one another.

"Mmm..." Asami moaned into the kiss. "You are so hot..."

Korra smirked, squeezing her girlfriends butt. "So are you..."

"Hehe, but I think you do feel a little hot. Why don't you go upstairs? Don't start the bath yet. I'll be right up."

Korra looked a tad confused, but kissed Asami on the lips and walked upstairs. 

With wobbling knees from the aftermath of their love making, Asami managed to go into the freezer from the garage again. She grabbed a copper cub from the cabinet and scooped a pile of ice cubes from inside the freezer. She knew that Korra couldn't handle high temperatures for too long, which made this idea of hers a lot more pleasurable.

 

Korra knew she was very sweaty from the garage, her body was aching, but she felt her own wetness and couldn't stop touching herself, but she didn't want to get carried away. She grabbed an old towel from the closet and laid it out on the bed, to play with her clit for a little while. She was SOAKING wet and she could easily, slip her fingers right in. 

"Ahh, Asami..." Korra moaned, lifting her leg up to slide her fingers into her wanting core.

"Playing with yourself, already?" Asami appeared from the doorway, which surprised Korra, she barely heard her come in. "Heh, I knew I needed to take care of you..." 

Asami sauntered towards the bed, laying herself on top of Korra, letting her thigh slide between Korras legs, letting Korra rub herself against Asami in much needed pleasure. 

"I've got something special for you, love."

"Oh yeah? Whatcha got for me?" Korra asked, seductively. 

"Something to cool you down with. I'm just gonna get right to it, baby," Asami said with a wink.

 

In one swift motion, Asami switched herself around, giving Korra a nice view of her butt and wetness of her privates. As soon as Asami latched onto Korras clit, she was gone, but soon, she felt a pleasant chill around Asami's hands. She had ice cubes in the palms of her hands, rubbing down Korra's muscular thighs.

"AHH! YES!" Korra yelled out as Asami began to kneed her knuckles deep into Korras muscles, into a particular pleasurable spot, all the while sucking on the sensitive petals of her pussy. "Asami... ASAMI! AHH!" 

Asami worked her tongue all around Korra's protruding clit. She loved sucking away on her lovers clit. It was so hard and yet so soft. She was so hairy down there it tickled her nose, and flicking her tongue against the tip, sent Korra shaking so hard, that Asami couldn't help but smile. Korra spread her legs even further, until her thighs burned. Asami moaned a tune while sucking her beautiful brown girlfriends clit, as her hands wandered all over her strong legs, soon cupping under Korras butt, with new ice cubes.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! DON'T STOP!" Korra had already climaxed, but she was on the verge of her second, strong orgasm, as Asami flickered her tongue faster, flattening her tongue and prodding it into Korras wetness. The ice was melting along the goosebumps forming around Korras delicious ass but soon, Asami began to get emboldened. She rubbed the cubes against Korras anus and surprisingly stuck the cubes inside. 

"Mmm..." Asami moaned into Korras clit as she felt her girlfriend shudder and groan as the cubes sent shivers down her spine. The cubes quickly melted inside of Korra, which caused her to whine with pleasure.

"FUCK! You're so fucking good, Asami! DAMN!" Korra grunted through her teeth and moaned as Asami lapped her warm, wet tongue against Korras warm clit again. Using two of her fingers, Asami began to finger her slowly at first, but then ardently, causing Korra to buck and moan louder. 

"You know how much I love making you feel good baby?" Asami said shaking her plump, rosy cheeks in front her strong, beautiful loves face.

"UHH!" Korra only managed to muster out.

"You like when I touch you here? When I put my fingers inside you?" Asami added two more fingers inside, practically fisting her willing, girlfriend.

Feeling Asamis fingers beginning to curl inside of that special spot in side of her core, Korras toes curled as her as Asami continued to tap that spot repeatedly. "FUCK YEAH!" 

"But I bet you want my mouth back right on that clit, don't you?" Asami spoke into Korras heated opening.

Korra gasped as a yes and Asami couldn't help but grant her request. Asami latched herself back onto Korras clit. She nuzzled her nose into her wetness, licking, lapping, and flicking away at her stiff clit. She moaned into her lovers clit, shaped Os around it, blew a puff of air against it, and sucked it enthusiastically, never letting go, rotating her head around, sucking whole circles around the clit slowly.

Korra was losing her mind, unable to hold in her pleasure anymore. Asami was truly a talent. After having tiny orgasms from the fingering, Korra finally bucked her hips up, screaming in pleasure at the wonderful sensation of the biggest climax she's ever felt so far. 

 

Asami flipped herself around and saw how utterly exhausted her girlfriend was. She was even more shocked at the fact that steam was coming off of Korras bending. Smoke was even coming out of her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Asami asked concerned. Ever since their very first time, Korra had had a little trouble controlling her bending during sex. It was a small dose of the loss of control, but it had concerned Asami nonetheless.

"Oh yeah... I'm great, babe.," Korra said starry eyed, still riding off of that intense orgasm, but still covered in light steam and sweat. That made Asami glad that she grabbed, that copper cup filled with ice. "Fuck, that was hot."

Asami reached for the copper cup. "Haha, that's not the only thing that's hot. Here," The young woman began to use one cube at a time, to rub along Korras forehead, cheeks, around her lips, and came close to her face to kiss her tenderly, when the ice all but melted into their kiss. "Lemme take care of you, baby."

"Thank you, Asami. I love you so much.:"

"I love you, too."


End file.
